Not Today
by JustWhelmed
Summary: Rachel is not having a good day. Along with her partners Raylan and Tim, they end up at a diner where the meet some interesting men. Oh, and the man that they have been hunting down to arrest arrives at the same diner. Justified/Supernatural/Leverage/Jack Reacher Novels crossover.


Not Today

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story. Deep sigh.

She was having a bad day. No, a bad week.

All she wanted to do was go home. She was tired of tracking down where Earl Pope was hiding out at now. She was tired of chasing him from Kentucky to Mississippi where he stayed with his mother for a while before ducking out, back up to Tennessee where he was last seen in Memphis. She was tired of all the local authorities in every state that she and her companions had to deal with while in the hunt for Mr. Pope; who would talk down to her like she had no idea what she was doing even though she was leading the case.

Raylan and Tim were with her because Art didn't want to send her alone to retrieve the man who was known for murdering ten women in five states. She's kind of Art's favorite and he likes to know that she will be safe. She doesn't mind the company.

She was tired. And hungry. So were her partners, so they decided to stop at a small diner that looked to barely open. They figured they had time for eating seeing as how the trail for Pope had run cold, again.

The rustic diner had an off-white counter table exactly in the middle with a kitchen window behind it, red and white checkered booths along the walls, and small, four-person tables scattered here and there. Sitting at the counter were two men, one on each end of the counter. On the right side of the diner, sitting at one of the tables, were two young men. Raylan chose a table on the left side for the three of them so that they all had a good view of the diner and the exits.

As they sat down, the younger of the two middle-aged waitresses walked on their direction after giving more coffee to the man sitting on the right side of the counter. The three Marshalls looked over the paper menus on the table and figured out what they wanted to eat by the time the waitress was making her way over to them.

She walked up with a polite smile and said, "Hello, my name is Doreen and I will be serving you today. What can I get for you?"

Raylan adjusted his Stetson cowboy hat before he ordered. "Coffee and the patty melt meal."

"Okay, what about you?" Doreen asked, turning to Tim.

"I'll take the Philly cheesesteak sandwich and a coke." Tim replied with a smile.

"Alright and you, hun?" Doreen asked Rachel.

"A sweet tea and a plain cheeseburger, please."

"Want fries with that?"

Rachel smiled. "Absolutely."

"Okeydokey. Be right back with your drinks." Doreen said, then went to give the orders to the kitchen.

Rachel surveyed the diner, just like she knew Raylan and Tim did.

The two young men on the right side of the diner were talking amongst themselves. The older yet shorter looking of the two was wearing a navy, rolled up unbuttoned shirt over a black t-shirt and worn jeans. His boots looked he'd done a lot of hunting. He looked like he's seen his share of fights. The taller man, whom she assumed to be a brother, was wearing a loose plaid shirt that was also rolled up and faded baggy jeans over hunting boots as well. His shaggy hair fit him perfectly. For such a giant of a man, he looked gentle.

The man sitting on the left corner of the counter also had shaggy hair that was shoulder length and also suited him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans over cowboy boots. He looked like a force to be reckoned with.

The man sitting on the other end of the counter did too. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt over dark khaki pants and light brown shoes that looked as if they have been walked in for miles. His army-style hair suited him very well.

She couldn't help but think how all four men looked like natural born fighters. Especially the two sitting at the counter.

"I'm going to go to the ladies' room," Rachel said as she got up from her chair. Her answer was two nods.

As she headed to the restrooms, she nodded and smiled back to the older waitress who gave her a warm smile. She felt the eyes of the two men at the counter and the older of the two men at the table on her as walked through the swinging door to the back of the diner. The younger man at the table was busy looking at something on his laptop.

She was adjusting her light blue blazer over her white blouse just as she heard a commotion coming from the front of the diner. She quietly walked out of the restroom and tiptoed to the swinging door to listen to the urgent voices.

"Don't take any more steps or I swear I will shoot this girl." The voice said.

Earl Pope, that son of a bitch. The man she has been hunting down for two weeks now was holding the diner she and two other federal Marshalls were at. He picked the wrong diner and the wrong day.

He had his back from her where he was standing by the counter, by where the register was sitting towards the end of the right counter next to where the man in the grey shirt was calmly sitting. Pope was holding Doreen with one arm as he held his gun with the other pointed now to the other waitress as he waited for her to open the register. Raylan and Tim were at the end of the counter, facing Earl, with their guns pointed straight at him.

Taking out her gun from her holster and taking her safety off, Rachel opened up the swinging door just enough to slip through, and lightly walked up beside the man with the grey shirt, putting herself between him and Pope.

Raising her gun up, with locked arms, she nodded to Raylan and Tim, letting them know she had her gun pointed to the middle of Pope's head.

The men at the counter looked calm but alert, as if they were ready to move if they needed to. She found that slightly comforting; oddly.

"Now Marshalls, I know that you're just itchin' to take me in but I can't allow that. I'm gonna take the money and be on my way." Earl said with a sly grin.

"I highly doubt that." Raylan said.

"And why's that?" Earl asked.

"My partner is right behind you. Now, before you go spinning around with your gun pointed at her keep in mind that; not only are we still here with our guns pointed at you and ready to shoot; but she has her gun right in the middle of your head and she won't hesitate to put you down. She really doesn't like you." Raylan replied; stepping closer to Pope.

"And I won't hesitate to put a bullet in this girl's head if she doesn't put her gun down." Pope declared.

"Mr. Pope, I don't believe you have the right to be telling anybody what to do for three reasons. The first being that your safety is on while mine is not, the second is that I am not the marksman shooter Marshall Gutterson is and who happens to have a deadlock on you, and the third reason would be that I don't like you very much." Rachel replied.

All four men in the diner, along with the chef and the two waitresses, couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Now, release Miss Doreen, and put the gun down." Rachel said with force.

Pope slowly let go of Doreen, who ran behind Rachel, but he kept his gun held firmly in his hand by his side.

Hearing the click of the safety, she reacted on pure reflex and, with the butt of her gun, knocked Earl Pope out.

Both men at the counter looked impressed.

The young men at the table looked amused.

Raylan and Tim were smiling. Rachel always gets her man.

"We'll be leaving shortly, I hope. Raylan and Tim have made four new friends." Rachel said with a smile on her face as she spoke to Art on the other end.

"Alright. Good job today, Rachel. I knew I could count on you."

"Thanks Art. See you soon."

As Rachel hung up with her boss, she headed back inside to the diner where Raylan and Tim were sitting with the diner's occupants at the counter. They were getting testaments and making sure they were okay.

They were more than okay, neither one of them batted an eyelash about the incident.

The two young men were brothers Dean and Sam Winchester who were just passing through. So was the man in the grey t-shirt, or as he introduced himself, Reacher.

The other man, Eliot, was in town for a job that he really didn't want to talk about. Exclusive client, his crew was busy setting up.

The waitresses were sitting at a table off to the right and looked still shaken up so Rachel went over to them first.

"Ladies, we're done here so if y'all wish to leave, that's okay. I'll talk with the owner." Rachel said.

"I think we'll take ya up on that. Thank you, for everything." The older waitress replied.

"Yeah, thanks. You saved my life." The younger waitress said with a light smile.

"That's my job, keeping people's lives safe. Take care." Rachel said.

"You too," The older waitress replied as she walked with the other to the back to get their things to leave.

The owner was more than willing to let the two women off early. He, too, planned to leave as soon as he could.

"Before you go, could I bother you for a cup of coffee for the road?" Rachel asked the owner.

"No bother at all! It's on the house, anyone else like a cup?" The owner asked.

He made seven cups of coffee to go. Along with the meal that the three Marshalls never got to eat.

Earl had been hauled away to the local police station, where Rachel and her fellow Marshalls planned to pick him up themselves.

Rachel made one last call to her nephew before she joined the six men. Tim was talking to Reacher as she came to stand beside Raylan and Sam, who gave her a kind smile.

"I knew your name sounded familiar, I always wanted to meet the man who won the Wimbledon." Tim said, smiling at Reacher.

"Now you have." Reacher replied casually.

"Wimbledon? Like as in tennis?" Dean asked.

"That's a different Wimbledon. The one he won is the Marine Corps Wimbledon Cup rifle competition." Sam replied. Everyone just looked at him.

"Dork." Dean said under his breath, nudging his younger brother in the arm.

"You were a Marine? I took you as an Army man." Eliot said to Reacher.

"I was an Army man. MP, Major in fact." Reacher said simply.

"So, you were in the Army when you won the Marine Wimbledon?" Dean asked.

"And as far as I know, the only one from the Army." Reacher said. He then turned to Eliot. "What were you?"

"Army Infantry. Long time ago." Eliot replied.

"Were you ever in Iran when you served?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, but not long. A sniper from the rangers shot me to save me from enemy fire. It was just a graze in the leg, but it kept me from having to stay there long."

Tim smiled. "Sorry about that. I had no other way to warn you."

Eliot answered with a returning smile and shake of his hand. "Hell of a shot. That bullet not only saved me but took out the guy coming at me. Thanks."

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure getting to meet all of you, considering the circumstances, but I'm afraid my partners and I need to leave. I want to get Mr. Pope were he properly belongs." Rachel said, turning to leave.

"Did you ever serve?" Reacher asked.

"Me?" Rachel smiled. "No, I never served."

"Really?" Eliot asked.

"I thought the same thing, too when I met her. She acts like she came from the Army, right?" Tim said.

Eliot and Reacher just nodded.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment." Rachel said. At this point in time, she really didn't care. She just wanted to get to their motel and collapse on her musty, rented bed.

"You should." Reacher said.

With that everyone shook each other's hands and went to go their separate ways. Before Rachel could walk to the car she felt a light touch on her arm. It was Sam.

"This may sound really stupid and a little crazy but if you ever seen anything weird, or a crime scene that feels like a human couldn't have done it, call me. If I don't answer, the second number is my brother's." He said nervously, handing her a piece of paper.

Rachel looked over Sam's shoulder to see Dean sitting on the driver's side of a '67 Impala, waiting on Sam to leave. She looked back at Sam and smiled.

"The famous Winchesters. I've been wondering if I would ever meet you." She said.

Sam looked surprised.

"I like to keep a tab on fellow hunters, in case I ever need help with a big…hunt." Rachel said as she dug into the inside of her blazer. "Here's my card, just in case you find yourselves in Kentucky and need a little help with anything."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. Maybe one day we'll take you up on that."

"I hope so."

With a final handshake, the two separated with the other's number in hand.

"Everything alright?" Raylan asked as Rachel got into the car on the front passenger side.

"Just fine." She replied.

As the Marshalls headed to their motel for the night, Rachel could hardly keep the smile on her face from showing.

The day turned out to be not so bad after all.

AN: Not my best, but I liked it. If you haven't ever read the Jack Reacher novels- you should. He's frickin' awesome. Also, Justified, Supernatural, and Leverage are fantastic shows. But that's only my opinion… thanks for reading! I would love a review!


End file.
